


Like Someone in Love

by wonuthekitten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuthekitten/pseuds/wonuthekitten
Summary: Mingyu knows since he met Wonwoo for the first time at the park near his apartment, he knows exactly that he has just fallen to Wonwoo. He is just feeling like someone in love.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Like Someone in Love

Mingyu likes puppies and dogs, and nothing else. His first dog named Boba was given by his mom when he was in his last year of elementary school, after 4 years his first dog died, he was crying all night and almost one month living in sadness. Three years later, he adopted a puppy and named her Ribbon because the dog had some kind of sign on her back side that Mingyu's assumed it looked like a ribbon.

When Mingyu first entered the company that he works with until now, Ribbon died bacause of sick. That time Mingyu didn't cry, he just spent his entire evening in a park near his apartment.

But who knows that the day he spent his entire evening in that park could lead him to meet someone, whom he adores so much.

This is the third times in this month Mingyu had a dinner in this apartment. This place is 3 blocks away from his apartment but that doesn't matter because for Mingyu, if he can spend all his time with the owner of this place, it's already enough.

"Do you want more kimchi?" The person who offered the kimchi has just interrupted Mingyu's mind.

"Ah, it's okay Wonwoo. I have enough" Mingyu said, smiling widely.

The latter just nodded his head, keep chewing his grilled pork.

"Gyu, I want to tell you something" Mingyu's face is in a bit shock but he manages to hide it.

"What's that Won?"

"I will adopt a cat next month from the shelter"

Dang. Mingyu is in shock this time.

"What do you think?"

Mingyu is trying his best to answer the question.

"It's good, I think it's a good idea"  
He tried to draw a smile on his lips.

After they finished their dinner, Mingyu came back to his apartment at 9 PM and arrived around 9.45.

During his walk until he finally laid down his body on the bed, he keep on thinking what if Wonwoo finally adopt the cat? Will he be able to visit Wonwoo as often as before?

He can't deny that he is in love with Wonwoo, since the first day they met. Mingyu of course can't resist Wonwoo's charms. That guy just brings new. atmosphere and vibes to his life. The way he talks, thinks, and listens to other's stories are just goddamn amazing and beautiful. Mingyu is for sure drunk in love.

But as much as Mingyu is in love with Wonwoo, he just can't confess his love to the man. It's all because, first Wonwoo is one year older than him, but that's not a really big problem, Mingyu thinks that they both sure can overcome it, and the second one is because Mingyu is not quite sure if Wonwoo is gay or bi or he is just as straight as metal ruler?

//

"Why is it so sudden Gyu?".

"Nah, I'm just feeling like I want to eat ramyeon with you right now"

"You are lucky enough you know, I have just finished my shift for today"

"Ahh right, I haven't ask you about this, where do you work, honestly?"

"I work at convenience store, near the Jjangjjang karaoke"

"Oh, I know that place. What about we go to there sometime?"

Wonwoo is giving him a stare right now, confuses with Mingyu words.  
Mingyu on the other side, trying to stay calm as much as he can while taking out the 2 ramyeon cups, 1 big sausage, and 2 cola from the plastic bag. 

"Are you asking me?"

"Yeah, of course I'm talking to you Wonu, who else?" Wonwoo smiles when he heard the way Mingyu calls his name with such soft tone of voice where in reality Mingyu's voice is just too husky and heavy deep tone. 

"I don't know, hahaha. anyway I think that would be a great idea, let's go there sometime"

"Call" Mingyu takes the 2 cups with him and fills it with hot water, after that he comes back to the living room and puts the cups on the table and sits on the couch next to Wonwoo. 

Stretching his muscles.

"What are your plans after this?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo who concentrates on his phone, Ignoring Mingyu's question.

"Eyy, are you listening to my words right now?"

"Eh, I'm sorry Gyu. Someone from the game which I often play these days, is asking about my character skin. would you like to repeat your question?" Wonwoo giving him the doe-eyes look and Mingyu swears that Wonwoo is freaking cute right now and he badly wants to kiss that lips of him.

"It's okay Won, I asked you about what are your plans after this"

"Hmm, I dont know. When I'm already at home, I basically spend my time with playing games or read a book or sleep"

"that's very ordinary from someone like you"

"I know right, hahaha. But at least I'm fine"

"You are fine" Mingyu tried to emphasis the word fine, because not only his mind, his brain, or his face but also his body is fine or we can say more than fine. Wonwoo's body is great, he buff but not that too buff. Wonwoo body is just really good to fit in his hug. Aaahh the imagination itself already making him happy and smiley, the imagination of him holding Wonwoo in his hug. 

"What about watching some Netflix?" Mingyu suggested the idea first and as the feedback for that idea Wonwoo only nodded his head.

After finished the ramyeon and the movie, for information the movie they watched earlier was Love, Simon. Of course this was Mingyu's choice, he need to know what is Wonwoo's side, so he decided to ask about it to Wonwoo.

"Gyu, you promise me first that even if you know the answer, you would still want to be friends with me" 

Mingyu is nervous right now when he heard the words that came from Wonwoo's mouth. He tries to cover his nervous ass by drinking the cola.

"I'm gay" Mingyu's almost spit his drink.

This kind of information is mix with happy and sad, happy because Mingyu finally know about Wonwoo chosen side. Sad because he doesn't know how to make Wonwoo likes him.

"For how long?" Mingyu tried his best to act normal.

"For since I have been existing"

"Me too"

"What do you mean? you are also gay?" Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, there are stars around his eyes. sparkle.

"Yes, I am" Mingyu nodded while drinking his drink, admiring Wonwoo's sparkle eyes. It's so beautiful, indeed.

"Wow, I'm so glad that we both are the same, we don't have to hide anything"

"Yeah, right. It's really a good thing" 

After all the good things they did and great stories they told each other, Mingyu comes back to his apartment. He lays down on the bed, wondering about his life, wondering about Wonwoo until he fall asleep. Smiling because the thought of Wonwoo fill his head.

//

It's 7 AM in the morning when Mingyu receive a message from Wonwoo.

"Meet me at the park" The message says.

Mingyu rushing to the bathroom only to brush his teeth and wash his face.  
He changes his clothes and wears a pair or red sneakers.

He runs, fast. He runs until he can finally see Wonwoo sitting on the bench while swinging his legs. Mingyu feels like he doesn't want to go any farther to meet Wonwoo, because he just wants to enjoy this view of him, of his love, Wonwoo.

But it's too bad that Wonwoo finally recognized him, he is waving his right hand to Mingyu right now that Mingyu finally walked closer to where Wonwoo sits.

They greet each other. Wonwoo lets Mingyu sits next to him.

"So what's that?" 

"I have two tickets for Lotte world, perhaps you want to come with me?" Wonwoo lets out the two ticket, showing it to Mingyu.

Mingyu looking at the ticket, of course he won't refuse this invitation from Wonwoo.

"Ahh, sure"

"Let's go then" Wonwoo stands up making Mingyu needs to lift his head to face him.

"Is it really right now?"

"Yeah, it's right now Gyu. Look at this, 7th July" He pointed to the ticket where the date shows.

Mingyu then stands up too now he is no need to lift his head anymore instead he needs to lower his eyes so he can face Wonwoo's.

They spend the whole day at the Lotte World, walking around, trying every kind of rides, buying some snacks. They had fun today.

Wonwoo was all smiley. He laughed to every Mingyu's jokes. Mingyu was all smiley too knowing that he can make Wonwoo happy.

From that, Mingyu then decided to use all of his ways to get Wonwoo, he thinks it's better to try even if Wonwoo rejects him, it won't bother him later.

Mingyu starts with taking Wonwoo to cinema, try out the new restaurant in town, walking around the city, even just spending their time in Wonwoo's workplace, the convenience store.

The whole week is the best week for Wonwoo, he doesn't feel any sadness, he doesn't feel lonely anymore for the whole week and he really thankful for that.

//

It was early in the morning when Wonwoo heard the bell ring, he thought what kind of person that comes to other's house this early.

When he opened the door, there was only a balloon with two words on its side.

He smiled looking at the balloon.

He decided to take the balloon inside with him.

He then placed the balloon next to the sofa in his living room but it was not long ago that he heard another ring from the bell.

He came to open the door but all he found was a cake, with his name and two words on it.

He took the cake to with him. Started to wonder, who was the person behind these all.

And it was the third time the bell ring after he placed the cake on the dining table.

He opened the door once again 

"Happy birthday Wonwoo""

Mingyu standing in the front of Wonwoo's apartment door, using a birthday hat and a box that Wonwoo assumed it must be a present.

It was 17th July, and it was Wonwoo's 25th birthday.

They celebrated Wonwoo's birthday, with feeding each other the cake from Mingyu. Yes all of these were Mingyu. He knew about Wonwoo's birthday and he already planned to surprise Wonwoo.

The present inside the box was a black plain hoodie with a little detail of a kitten and a puppy.

Wonwoo murmured thank you when he looked at the hoodie.

They spent the whole day together, watching movie and all, thanks to Wonwoo's boss that he gave him day off because it was his birthday.

It is 11.56 PM. Mingyu take Wonwoo's hands to dance with him. 

From Wonwoo's vinyl, it's playing Like Someone in Love by Frank Sinatra.

They dance to the song, slowly move their pace, holding each other hands. Wonwoo is in Mingyu's embrace. He finally can hold Wonwoo and with that he dare himself.

"Wonu, I have something to tell you"

_Lately, I find myself gazing at stars, hearing guitars like someone in love._

"Hmmm" Wonwoo hums. Leaning his head on Mingyu's chest.

_Sometimes the things I do astound me, mostly whenever you're around me._

"It's something that I really want to tell you since the first day" 

_Lately I seem to walk as though I had wings. Bump into things like someone in love._

"What's that Gyu?"

_Each time I look at you_

"I like you"

_I'm limp as a glove_

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu's eyes and Mingyu swears rather than a surprised look, the eyes show sparkle. full with stars.

"I like you since the first day, I really adores you... ah no, no... it was adoring you first then I suddenly realized that I like you, I really like you, like, I...."

"I like you too"

_And feeling like someone in love._

Wonwoo is the first one who lets go of the hug, he lifts his head a little bit, look straight in Mingyu's eyes.

"I like you too Gyu, I don't know when was the first time I realized my feeling towards you, but all I know is that I have fallen into you"

It's like a starstruck, the moment when someone that he really adores has the same feeling as him, has always been in the same path as him. 

It's 11.58 PM, two minutes before Wonwoo's birthday ends and the vinyl is still playing the song. Mingyu doesn't need to feel sad thinking about rejection from Wonwoo, because he won't get it, never, even since the first day.

Mingyu lowered his face, his uses his left hand to reach Wonwoo face, caressing it gently.

_Lately I seem to walk as though I had wings_  
_I bump into things like someone in love_

Eyes close but Wonwoo can feel Mingyu's lips on his. Mingyu kisses him fondly, carefully. He takes care of Wonwoo's part of body in really gentle way he can. 

The kiss is sweet, sweeter than anything. Wonwoo's belly feels like full with butterflies and Mingyu's head feels like it fills with thousands of flowers and stars and all the good things when he kisses Wonwoo.

_Each time I look at you_

As the song playing they dance together, slowly. Holding each other.

"But Wonu, I have to tell you something"

"About what?"

"I'm not a cat lover, so it kind be a little hard for me to get close with your soon-to-be cat" Mingyu whispers on Wonwoo's ear. He smiles and Mingyu can feel it eventhough he can't see it.

"It's okay as long as you are a Wonwoo lover"

_I'm limp as a glove_

They both chuckle. 

"I am a Wonwoo lovers" He said proudly.

It is 12.00 AM in the midnight, and for both of them they won't and never can forget this moment. 

The moment when they share to each other the love they have.

_And feeling like someone in love_


End file.
